Wcw Rises Part One
by Timelord7272
Summary: Wcw Rises is A wwe/wcw Fantasy Story where Wcw Rises from The Dead Takes Back There Title and Destory Vince and The wwe...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not Own the Wwe or work for them Am Just A Fan of Wrestling Note some of the Text is in CAPS Just means There Screaming at Each Other This is A What If Story what if you could write the story-lines **

Chap 1:::Someone Tell Orton to Shut up

FROM HUOSTON TEXAS ITS MONDAY NIGTH RAW

Jr—Man what Night Summer-slam was Randy Orton Is The New World Champion

King-and he comes the champ

{{{ Randy Orton Music Plays}}}

Randy walks out and Climb into The Ring Fallow By Ted dibiase and Cody Rodes

Step into The Ring …

Randy-Shut up as The Fans Boo Orton The Orton sucks chants Started

Randy- Last Night at Summer-Slam I Ended The Carrie of Triple H

Seconds Later The Lights went off Seconds Later They come back on

THE UNDERTAKER IS IN THE RING

Jr- its the Undertaker

King-last time we saw The Undertaker Orton Blown his Car up

Legacy bail out of The Ring as fast as they can

Taker -Did you Really Think I was in That car The Night you Three Blew it up.

{{{ Theodore Long Music Plays}}}

Theodore Long- Now Listen Here Players.

Theodore Long- Tonight we having Triple Threat match for The World Title.

Theodore Long-Its Going be You Undertaker and you Orton and Someone who Has Return.

Theodore Long- GOLDBERG

{{{ Goldberg Music Plays)}}

Bill Goldberg Walks out and Stands by Theodore Long

Randy Orton- WHAT

Theodore Long- YOU HEARD ME PLAYER!!!!!!

Randy Orton-You Put me in A Hell in The Cell with Kane Last Night Now I half to Defend my

Title Vs This Idiots

Goldberg-YOU BETTER WATCH YOU YOUR CALLING A IDIOT!!!

Theodore Long-Now calm Down Players no need to Fight Not Yet save it for The Big Match

Tonight.

Jr—Man what a Sobberknocker The Main Event Going be

King-Orton Might Get what coming to him Tonight.

Jr-I hope so King.

Legacy walks up the Ramp and heads into The Backstage Area

Randy Runs into Ric Flair.

Randy Orton-Out of my way Flair.

Ric-I Just Want You to Know I Talk to Theodore Long and Your 2 Sidekicks are Ban From Ring Side.

Orton Attacks Flair Sending Flair into The Wall.

Flair-Look Behind You.

Orton Look Behind Him he Saw Kevin Nash who had Re-sign with he wwe Nash Grab Otron and Toss Randy Orton Into some Boxes

Cody Rhodes Nail Nash in The Back of His Head with A Steel Chair Nash Grab Rhodes and Bang His Head into The Boxes

Jr-Looks like we have A Brawl Backstage Bewteen Legacy and Nash and Flair

King-I hope Nash Kills Orton.

Cody Rhodes Nails Nash Across His Back with A Steel Chair While Flair is Banging Orton Head into The Metal Box.

Nash Turns Arounds and Grab The Chair from Rhodes Hands and Nails Cody Rhodes Upside his Head with The Chair.

Then Nash Takes The Chair and Nails Rhodes in The Back of the knee.

Nash-Flair Duck.

Ric Ducks as Nash hits Orton in The Back of The Head with The Chair.

Nash and Flair walks off

Jr-Omg Legecy Has Been Destory.

King-They Had it Coming.

Jr- Well Folks up Next we Have Nash Vs Rhodes and The Us Title is On The Line.

King-Lol if Rhodes can Make it to The Ring

((((Kevin Nash Music Plays)))

Lillian-The Challanger Wiegthing in at 323 Pounds Kevin Nash.

((( Cody Rhodes Music Plays)))

Lillian- The Us Champion Cody Rhodes

Jr-Where Rhodes Why isnt he coming out.

KIng-He A Coward That Why.

Seconds Later Rhodes Comes out Limping and craws into The Bell Rings

Nash Grabs Rhodes and Nails Cody Rhodes With A Short Arm Close-Line.

Jr-Ouch Bet That Hurt

King-Hopes Nash Hurts Him More.

Kevin Nash Kicks Cody Rhodes in The Head.

Kevin Nash Drops A Elbow on Cody Rhodes Head.

nash covers rhodes for the pin rhodes kick out at 1 count.

Rhodes Rolls Out of The way as Kevin Nash trys to Drop The Elbow Again Rhodes Craws out of The Ring.

Ref-1...2...3.....4...5...6...7.. Rhodes Gets back in The Ring and Nails Nash with A Power Close-Line.

Sending nash into The Ropes Rhodes Runs at Nash But Nash Ducks Sending Cody Rhodes oVer The Ropes and into The Wall That goes

Around The Ring

Jr-He Flew 200 maybe 300 Yards.

King-Bad Landing Rhodes Need to Stick to The Ground.

Ref-1....2.......3.....4.....5....6.....7... Nash climbs out of The Ring.

Kevin Nash Grabs Rhodes and Toss Him Head First into The Ring Post.

Jr-Ouch That Gotta Hurt.

King-I would Hate to Be in Rhodes Shoes Rigth now.

Nash Toss's Rhodes back into The Ring and Climbs Back in.

Nash Grabs Rhodes and Jack-knife Power bomb him to the mat and covers Rhodes

Ref Counts 1......2.....3

Lillian -and Your New champion Kevin Nash.

Nash Grabs The Us Title and Head to The Back and Runs into Eric Biscoff in The Back

Nash-Got The Us Title Boss.

Eric-Good Plan Falling Into Place.

Flair-Orton Out for 2 Weeks Its Going Be Taker vs Goldberg For The Title

Eric- Good

Jr-What Plan are They Talking About.

King-Orton Out

Jr-Goldberg Vs Taker after The Small Break we Half to Take..

**ok that chap 1 is done First time do A Wreslting Story chap 2 coming soon **


	2. Chap 2

Chap 2::Must be Hat Orton day.

Jr-Welcome Back Folks

King-Man what a Match That Was Kevin Nash Defeat Cody Rhodes in 12 Minutes

{{{{ Vince McMahon Music Plays))))

Vince Walks out to The Ring and Climbs In and Grabs A Mic.

Vince-Did I Just See Eric Bischoff Backstage.

Eric-Ya you did. Eric heads down The Ramp and Enter The Ring.

Vince-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY RING.

Eric- I Have Something to say.

Vince -WHAT

Eric- I just Bought WCW from Your Daughter.

Vince- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Stephanie McMahon Music Plays)))

Stephanie walks down The Ramp and Gets in The Ring.

Stephanie-Sorry Dad But I sold WCW to Eric.

Vince-YOU SOLD WCW TO HIM WHY !!!!! Vince screams at His Daughter

Stephanie- Dad Wwe is Dying

Vince-STEPHANIE

(((Randy Orton Music Plays)

Jr-Tougth he was Hurt

King-Looks like Randy was Faking

Randy Orton Walks to The Ring and Climbs in.

Orton- McMahon

Stephanie-What do you Want Orton

Orton-I want out of my Match.

Vince- You know What am Sick of Legacy.

Orton-We're The Future of The wwe .

Stephanie-You Guys are Nothing But Bunch of Punks and Guest what Orton Its going be You vs

Goldberg Title on the Line.

Vince-IF ANYONE INFERS IN THE TITLE MATCH YOU WILL BE FIRE ORTON.

Orton-You cant do This.

Vince-YES WE CAN.

(((Theodore Long Music Plays)))

Theodore Long-You know I like That Ideal Orton vs Goldberg why Not we Make it A Hardcore

Match.

Vince-Good Ideal Theodore Long Oh Orton If you dont Show up for The Match I Strip you of That

Title.

Orton-Dammit I Get No Respect Around Here.

Randy Orton climb out of The Ring and Headed to The Back

Jr-Wooo what a Match That Going be

King-Orton Always Griping About something

Randy Orton Walk Backstage Out of No where Goldberg Slam Randy Orton Into The Wall

Goldberg Scoop Orton up and SLAMS Orton onto The Metal Boxes and Then Grabs A

Metal Chair and Nails Randy Orton in The Throat.

He Drop The Chair and Walks to His Locker-room where Stephanie McMahon,Ric Flair

Kevin Nash,Scott Hall and Eric Bischoff was Waiting

Stephanie McMahon- Well Did You Finish off Orton

Goldberg-Ya he Should Be Done Now.

Stephanie McMahon- Flair I Want you To Take The Ic Title From William Regal Tomorrow Night

on ECW.

Ric Flair-Wooo Am Back

Jr-Folks It Time For The World Title Match.

(((Goldberg Music Plays)))

Goldberg walks down The ramp and Climbs into The Ring.

((((( Randy Orton Music Plays)))))

Jr-Where is Orton

King-The Ref is Counting to 10 He at 3

While Backstage where Randy Orton Ran into Kevin Nash Kevin Nash had Toss Randy Orton

Into The Metal Boxes Nash Grabs A Chair and Nails Orton Across The Back.

Ref 6....7....8....9....10

Jr-Randy Orton Has Been Counted Out

((((Vince McMahon Music Plays)))

Vince Walks out and Heads to The Ring and Climbs in.

Vince-DUE TO THE FACT THAT RANDY ORTON CANT MAKE IT OUT HERE I HAVE

NO CHOICE AM STRIPING RANDY ORTON OF THE WORLD TITLE.

Vince Gave The World Title To Goldberg.

(((Randy Orton Music Plays)))

Randy Limps out and Stairs at Goldberg and Vince McMahon.

Orton-I want My Rematch .

Vince-WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU A I GIVE YOU A CHANCE TOMMOR

NIGTH ITS YOU VS KEVIN NASH IF YOU WIN YOU GET A SHOT AT GOLDBERG IF YOU

LOSE NO TITLE SHOT.

Randy-Fine as Orton Left The Area and Headed to His Car and Left The Arena.

((( Vladimir Kozlov Music Plays)))

Vladimir Kozlov- Me Want Title Shot.

Vince-Fine Torrow Night on Ecw Its You vs Goldberg Ladder Match for The World Title.

Jr-Well Folks Tune in Torrow Nigth For Ecw

King-We Have 3 Major Match's Goldberg Vs Vladimir Kozlov Flair Vs Regal and Orton Vs

Nash for The # 1 to The World Title

**Well That it for chap 2 Next Chap is Ecw Ecw **


End file.
